


Na Na Na

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Troll/Human War, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a boy trying to take care of his girl.  In an active war zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Na Na

“Heads up at seven o’clock!” Jade yelled as she darted behind a large piece of rubble, firing her rifle as she did so. Dave ducked and swung his sword out to catch the charging troll by the gut before he scratched the shades. The troll screeched as the blade cut into his belly, and again, louder when Dave stabbed him. When the troll fell, Dave wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of the teal blood. 

“Seven o’clock is down for the count. Can I get a whoop whoop?” Dave mumbled, momentarily forgetting about his earpiece. Jade laughed as she sprayed bullets toward a few more of the shock troops. Rose threw her needles forward and buried them into the eyes of the leader, and she rocketed forward and slammed the heels of her boots into the leader’s head. The troll woman died just before Rose kicked her body off of the transport and smashed in the windscreen, jumping in to kill the pilots.

“Humans, cease engagement. Surrender now or be exterminated.” a robotic voice called out over the intercom. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and cast a quick glance over the skies. Drones were beginning to descend, their weapons lowering and aiming toward the three humans. Dave sheathed his sword and began to head toward the neon green girl in the west of the battlefield. The uranium bullets Jade had would take down one drone, but there were a lot more than one coming.

“Barry to Shakira,” Dave muttered into his headset. “we’ve got tin cans coming our way. Think we’re gonna need a warp before shit hits the fan.”

“One warp incoming, Barry!” Jade exclaimed. She raised her hands, and green lightning began to crackle around them. Rose climbed out of the crawler spattered in blood and holding something ripped from the computers. She shot a bolt of purple at one of the trolls before she could get up, and walked calmly over to the crackling vortex. She raised an eyebrow at Dave, who shrugged his best innocent shrug as they both walked toward the green maelstrom.

Another laser beam fired uncomfortably close to Dave’s head, which caused him to do a pirouette which landed ten feet away from his former spot. Jade giggled with green energy spilling from her hair and eyes and Rose suppressed a small smile at the sight. Dave didn’t have the time to respond before all sound stopped and the world rippled around them, exposing the black, star-strewn fabric of space behind it for a millisecond before it changed and reknit to show instead the command room of their headquarters.

Jade slumped as soon as they could hear again, and her older brother, still dirty and with his arm in a sling from his last raid, immediately rushed forward to catch her. Dave was already there, though, gently lifting his girlfriend while his sword was still clattering to the floor. Jake gave him a bemused look, to which Dave shrugged while carrying Jade over to a waiting Jane, her hands already glowing with blue light.

“Really, Dave, I’m _fine_ ,” Jade mumbled, awkwardly nuzzling into Dave’s chest to avoid the bright lights. Her head always hurt after those massive ‘ports, and the lights were drilling into her skull.

“Sorry babe, no can do. Nothing ironic about lying to the Doc Crock.” Dave said, carefully laying Jade on the cot. Jane smiled down at her cousin, and placed her hands on Jade’s head. Blue light suffused them both, and Jane gave Dave a small nod. He took that as a sign he should go.

Dave left his girlfriend in Jane’s hands and returned to the group in the center of the room. Rose was being bandaged up by the silent troll woman who had come in with the last refugee party. Dave pretended not to notice the glance between lilac eyes and jade when he ambled over with his hands in his pockets. John was anxiously bopping from foot to foot, his ‘personal breeze’ making a mini whirlwind around him. Roxy bit her lip, drumming her fingers against the table.

“Did you guys get the chip?” he burst out, eyes wide and fearful. Rose shared a glance with Dave, and kept quiet a moment longer. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. Damn dramatic Lalondes.

“I have acquired a chip which I believe will give us the points at which drones are on call, in at least a five hundred radius,” Rose said, a small grin coming over her face. John whooped, punching the air with all the enthusiasm of a child, and scooped Roxy into his arms. The troll woman sagged, bracing herself on the table. The edge of her deep gray shawl slipped off her head, loose strings hanging off of her curved horns. Rose got up and placed a hand on the troll’s arm, whispering quietly to her. The troll seemed to consider for a moment, then took Rose’s offered hand. They both left the room, probably to go see one of the healers other than Jane.

“This calls for a celebration!” Jake exclaimed. Roxy jumped off of John and hit one of the buttons on the console. The intercom buzzed into life.

“This is Bubblegum Kitty, and we have a par-tay to organize!” Roxy crowed into her headset, the wires wrapped around her shoulders from where she had been fixing one of the computers. “Send it out; Ms. Fluthlu has brought the house down, and this time we ain’t letting her get away without a fiesta!”

Dave rolled his eyes, and returned to his girlfriend’s side.

***

Too many lights. Too loud music. _Way_ too many lights.

Jade tried to wriggle further into Dave’s embrace and hide behind her hair. Jane had healed her major injuries, but her head was still killing her and she would still be very achy for a while. Jake had insisted she come to the party, and Jade _had_ wanted to celebrate the victory. But she would have prefered to celebrate with some Squiddles and cuddles with Dave, not the party. 

Well, watching Rose attempt to flirt awkwardly with the troll woman-what was her name? Kanaya?-was shaping up to be entertaining.

“You want anything to drink, Jade?” Dave asked, glaring at the person heading over singing along loudly. They squeaked and scuttled away quickly. Jade shook her head inside the thick bubble of hair. She felt Dave nod his head and snag a soda bottle from someone’s hand, judging from the angry gasp she heard.

“What the hell, Strider?!” an unfamiliar voice shouted. Jade winced and turned away, hoping moving farther away would make the noise hurt less. Dave tensed and gave an exasperated sigh.

“You were carrying the tray, Vantas,” he snapped. Jade reached out and patted him on the shoulder; he exhaled loudly but relaxed.

The music shifted, and became louder and more heavy, the bass beginning to pound in Jade’s head. She groaned, and attempted to stand up from her spot, but she stumbled. Dave caught her the second before she hit the ground.

“You okay, babe?” Dave whispered. 

“Not really,” Jade mumbled. “I kind of want to go back to the room.”

Dave stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You got it. Rose’s flirting is beginning to make my eyes bleed anyway.”

Jade gratefully leaned on Dave as they passed through the throng of celebrating people, Dave pushing the people out of the way if they didn’t move within half a second. On the way, they passed what looked like a hardcore Battleship game mixed with Twister, John and Roxy overseeing a Galaga competition, and Rose and Kanaya dancing sedately in the corner, Kanaya desperately trying to not step on Rose’s feet. Dave gave Rose a thumbs up in passing, and Jade waved to them both tiredly.

By the time they got back to their room, Jade was practically asleep on her feet. She made a noncommittal grunt when Dave finally just picked her up and knocked his elbow against the door sensor to open it. When he placed her down on their bed and sat down next to her, she burrowed into his side like a puppy.

“TV, or just sleep?” he asked quietly. Jade scrabbled for a scrunchy on their bedside table and pulled her hair behind her head.

“Just sleep,” she mumbled. Dave quirked a small smile, removed his shades, and flicked out the lights. Jade buried her face in his neck once again, and he wrapped her in his arms. 

Sleep would do them both some good.

**Author's Note:**

> Na Na Na belongs to My Chemical Romance  
> Homestuck and its characters belong to Hussie  
> The writing belongs to me


End file.
